


Aquatic Ranger yang ini namanya Hatano

by madeh18



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blue4Water, Ficlet, Gen, Indonesia!AU, Science Fiction, WorldWaterDay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Anugerah terindah dari salah jurusan adalah bagaimana memahami bahwa sebenarnya jurusanmu saat ini adalah bagian yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh dunia. Hanya saja tidak semua orang mengetahui dan menyadarinya.Untuk memperingati #WORLDWATERDAY 2017 dan #Fallentinevent dengan Prompt - I do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini

 

 

 

> **Do what you can, do it with others, and do it with passions.**
> 
> - _Guy Ryder (Chair of UN-Water)_

 

22 Maret 2017 adalah Hari Rabu, sedangkan 22 Maret setiap tahun adalah Hari Air Sedunia. Jadi, 22 Maret 2017 adalah Hari Air Sedunia yang ke-24. Tema kampanye untuk tahun ini adalah Air Limbah ( _WasteWater_ ).

 

Berdasarkan Peraturan Pemerintah Republik Indonesia Nomor 82 Tahun 2001 Tentang Pengelolaan Kualitas Air dan Pengendalian Pencemaran Air, air limbah merupakan sisa dari suatu hasil usaha dan atau kegiatan yang berwujud cair.

 

Jadi, tahun ini kita lebih ditekankan untuk menggunakan kembali air limbah untuk keperluan lain guna menghemat penggunaan air bersih.

 

Dan di sini, Hatano sebagai _Aquatic Ranger_ , akan membagikan tips bagaimana menerapkan hal itu kepada teman-teman SMAnya yang belum mengerti betapa pentingnya hal itu.

 

“Hatano-san, sebenarnya aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal seperti ini.”

 

“Jitsui benar. Kau tahu waktuku sangat berharga.”

 

“Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan basimu Miyoshi, lagipula Sakuma-san sekarang di Bandung kan?”

 

“Aku memang ingin balik ke Bandung sore ini.”

 

“Kau ingin mempercepat reuni kita hanya untuk dia?! Kau tidak kangen denganku, Miyooo?”

 

“Kaminaga, tolong jangan berteriak. Merpatiku sedang tidur.”

 

“Tidak sama sekali.”

 

“Sudah lah, kenapa kalian masih tetap rewel sih?”

 

“Seperti kau tidak saja, Hatano.”

 

“Bisakah kau diam, Amari?!”

 

“Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang, Hatano-san? Berbagi keluh kesahmu karena salah jurusan selama tiga tahun ini?”

 

“Sialan, Jitsui! Terlambat banget kalau aku bilang sekarang masih salah jurusan.”

 

“Masih ada kesempatan sih, Hatano. Kampus swasta masih bisa menerimamu.”

 

“Oke, jadi Mami Fuku mau membiayaiku untuk kuliah empat tahun di kampus lain, hm?”

 

“Tentu saja tidak karena aku bukan Mamimu.”

 

“Jadi, bagaimana Hatano?”

 

“Hah! Hanya Odagairi memang yang pengertian denganku. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin kalian mendengarkan tips menghemat air untuk memperingati Hari Air Sedunia ke-24 dengan tema Air Limbah yang bertepatan dengan hari ini. Jadi, tolong diam sebentar.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **Mandi menggunakan _shower_ lebih hemat daripada menggunakan gayung**.

 

“Lah, kalau aku mandinya di _bath tub_ bagaimana?” Miyoshi memulai argumen.

 

“Aduh, orang kaya beda ya. Ya sudah, jangan tiap mandi pakai _bath tub_ , seminggu sekali saja.”

 

“Loh? Tidak bisa begitu dong, Hatano! Frate hanya mau mandi di _bath tub_.”

 

“Kok anjing punyamu yang sok kaya sih?! Mandikan di kolam renang saja kalau begitu yang lebih luas!”

 

“Nanti dia mati tenggelam, Hatano-san.”

 

“Masalahnya Miyoshi luluran tiap mandi, Hatano.” Kaminaga menyahut.

 

Miyoshi hanya melirik Kaminaga sesaat tanpa menyangkal.

 

“Benarkah, Miyoshi?” Amari menatap Miyoshi dengan kagum.

 

Pantas makin rupawan saja Miyoshi ini, apalagi hubungan asmaranya yang paling awet di antara mereka berdelapan sejak SMA. Ya wajar sih, yang lainnya termasuk dia masih betah menjomblo. Bukan betah sih, terpaksa.

 

“Kau lebih percaya aku atau Kaminaga?”

 

“Kalau aku sih, tidak percaya kalian semua, Miyoshi-san.”

 

“Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu, Jitsui.” Hatano menghela napas pendek. Kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi berbelok ke arah lain?

 

“Baiklah, tips itu bisa diterima. Tapi harus ada kesadaran juga dari tiap orangnya, Hatano.”

 

“Kau benar, Mami Fuku. Maka dari itu, aku memulainya dari kalian. MENYADARKAN kalian, wahai sahabatku!”

 

“Oke, kembali pada tema kampanye yang kau sebutkan untuk tahun ini, sebenarnya bisa saja kan air mandi bekas Miyoshi dipakai untuk memandikan Frate misalnya.”

 

“Nah, tumben kau cerdas, Kaminaga!” Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum ganteng, membuat Hatano hampir muntah ke samping, kalau saja tidak ingat yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah keturunan malaikat juga satan.

 

“Sekaligus bodoh. Kau pikir Amari kuliah di mana sekarang?” Miyoshi masih dendam sepertinya atas pernyataan Kaminaga yang sebelumnya, padahal Miyoshi hanya luluran setiap hari, bukan setiap mandi. Kan mandinya dua kali sehari.

 

“Kalau begitu, untuk mandi burungnya Tazaki-san saja, kan lebih dekat.”

 

Jeda.

 

“Merpati, Jitsui sayang. Burung merpati.” Tazaki segera mengklarifikasi walaupun teman-temannya sudah ada yang tertawa nista seperti Hatano, Amari, dan Kaminaga. Bahkan Odagiri yang belum berkomentar apa-apa terlihat menahan tawa.

 

“Iya deh. Jadi bagaimana solusinya, Hatano-san?”

 

“Solusinya ya kesadaran Miyoshi sendiri kalau begini caranya. Masalahnya air yang sudah tercampur sabun perlu pengolahan khusus untuk dimanfaatkan kembali. Tidak sesederhana itu.” Kini helaan napas Hatano lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

 

“Amari juga dong. Dia lebih parah kan, Frate saja ikut mandi di _bath tub_.”

 

“Bagaimana kalau Miyoshi-san mandinya bareng Sakuma-san, bisa lebih hemat kan?”

 

Jeda lagi.

 

“Cukuuuuup, Jitsui _honey baby_ bala-bala! Saran yang kau berikan daritadi tidak membantu sama sekali.” _Hatano lelah, Mak_.

 

Jitsui hanya tersenyum kalem sambil kembali membaca buku, sedangkan Miyoshi kini tersenyum penuh arti.

 

“Jangan katakan kau akan melakukannya, Miyoshi?!” Kaminaga panik. Temannya yang satu ini mulai tidak suci.

 

Miyoshi menyeringai, “Mungkin.”

 

“Tidaaak! Bagaimana ini, Hatano?! Teman kita! Sahabat kita!” Kaminaga sekarang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hatano diselipi ratapan penuh drama.

 

“Pusing oi! Biarkan saja dia dengan fantasi kotornya.”

 

“Tapi sebenarnya yang jadi pertanyaan paling penting, kalau kamar mandinya tidak ada _shower_ , bagaimana?” Odagiri akhirnya buka suara.

 

“Ah iya! Gara-gara Miyoshi nih bahas _bath tub_. Pikir dia kamar mandi kita ala hotel semua kali?!”

 

“Tidak mungkin kita paksakan agar ada shower kan? Apalagi kos-kosan.” Tazaki menanggapi kali ini.

 

“Ya memang tidak mungkin, tapi kita bisa pakai seperlunya.”

 

“Dan seperti yang Mami Fuku katakan, sebenarnya kembali ke diri kita masing-masing kan, Hatano-san?”

 

“Nah, ini baru benar, Jitsui. Aku sampaikan seperti ini bukan berarti harus 100% diterapkan, apalagi dengan banyak faktor x seperti itu. Minimal bisa tersampaikan untuk yang bisa melakukannya. Dan aku juga berharap kalian berbagi informasi dengan teman-teman kalian di kampus. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Yang terpenting bagaimana kalian menerapkan yang bisa kalian terapkan dalam setiap kondisi. Niatnya dulu saja sih. Kita mau peduli atau tidak pada orang lain? Apalagi mereka yang masih susah mengakses air bersih. Jangankan di luar negeri, beberapa daerah di negara kita juga masih banyak.”

 

Tiba-tiba mereka bertujuh selain Hatano bertepuk tangan kagum.

 

“Hatano yang seperti ini tidak seperti Hatano yang dulu hampir bunuh diri karena salah jurusan.” Amari tertawa sambil mengenang masa lalu.

 

“Apalagi tidak bisa beralih ke jurusan lain karena dia pilih itu di SNMPTN, mau di _blacklist_ apa sekolah kita?” Kaminaga ikut menambahkan.

 

“Lebay kalian, bodoh!” Hatano segera menjitak kepala mereka berdua saking jengkelnya.

 

“Jadi, tips lain kah yang akan kau sampaikan, Hatano-san?”

 

“Sebenarnya masih banyak jalan menuju Roma. Namun untuk tips selanjutnya, temanku yang lain yang akan menjelaskan.”

 

“Siapa?”

 

“Temanku satu jurusan lah, siapa lagi?”

 

Teman-temanku di _tetangga_ sebelah maksudnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Sumber:  
> [Mr fahrinkstein](https://kiyisanbbl.wordpress.com)  
> [NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC Indonesia](https://nationalgeographic.co.id)  
> [UNITED NATIONS](https://www.un.org)  
> [World Water Day 22 March](http://www.worldwaterday.org)
> 
> Selamat Hari Air Sedunia! /telat /biarin  
> Aquatic Ranger itu semacam Pahlawan Perairan (?)  
> Istilah yang jurusan pakai waktu festival olahraga saya comot haha  
> Mungkin kalau ada yang kurang atau salah, memang keterbatasan ilmu saya. Saya sudah berusaha mengingat dan mencari lagi, tapi kayanya karena dulu nilainya pas-pasan, setelah ujian langsung lupa wkwk  
> Terus yang Hatano ini jadi ngga nyambung sama tema tahun ini wkwk yaudah lah ya yang penting hemat air (:


End file.
